


For love (only for love)

by serendipitous_rambles



Series: ep 3x02 made us look like clowns so here's some prompts to forget it [9]
Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M, kind of spoilers for episode 3, prompt, they're like 18/19 i guess???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 21:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20937398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitous_rambles/pseuds/serendipitous_rambles
Summary: prompt: "Could you write something fluffy about Anne and Gilbert on a walk down Lover's Lane?"





	For love (only for love)

**Author's Note:**

> I really loved Mary telling Gilbert to "marry for love, only for love" so I ran with the idea

“Thank you for helping with Delphine.” Gilbert said as they made their way down the path. “She really seems to like you.”

Anne smiled proudly, “I suppose I just have a gift.”

He laughed and she playfully nudged into him. Evenings like this were her favourite, when she’d visit Dellie - and Gilbert. Marilla would take care of dinner so she wasn’t expect back at any specific time, allowing her to enjoy the walk home with Gilbert, which had slowly been increasing in length as of late. She told herself it was just because the evenings are getting lighter, but secretly she enjoyed Gilbert’s company. At Queens they saw each other, but there was always a group around them, coming back to Avonlea for the summer allowed a little more freedom and privacy. 

Their relationship had been...interesting to say the least. But they’d put behind the days of their childhood rivalry (well...almost. Sometimes they would slip into old habits.) and their friendship was flourishing. They had even attended a few balls together under the guise that it was less complicated to just go with a friend.

They turned down Lover’s Lane, the willow trees draping their leaves down above them, gently swaying in the summer breeze. 

“Why do they call it Lover’s Lane?” Gilbert broke their comfortable silence.

Anne tilted her head to look up at the trees, “Because it’s a romantic place for a walk. In spring there are blossoms, in summer the willows sway gently, in winter the icicles look like diamonds in the trees. Truly a romantic place to walk with your beloved…” she looked slowly back down at Gilbert, her cheeks flushing. “I mean...that’s what I’ve heard anyway…I haven’t thought about it much...”

Gilbert smiled out the corner of his mouth, “Of course not.”

“Did you hear about Diana and Jerry?” she suddenly said, excitedly perking up.

“I did.” Gilbert nodded, matching her enthusiasm. “I’m happy for them. Not letting anyone stand in their way.”

“Her parents tried, but Diana wasn’t going to marry some random suitor her parents picked out. She’s inspiring.”

“Do you know what Mary told me once?”

Anne nodded solemnly, her heart aching a little. How she missed Mary dearly and she couldn’t even begin to imagine how much Bash and Gilbert still missed her. It had been two years since her death, but her absence was still greatly felt. 

He laughed nervously, tilting his head to look at her as they walked. “She looked me right in the eye, and she said “Be sure you marry for love. Only for love.””

“That’s...very good advice.” Anne said slowly, unable to look at him. Her heart was beating so fast she felt like she might pass out.

He stopped walking, holding out an arm to stop her as he faced her. After all these years, he still couldn’t figure her out. Sometimes she would say what she meant but other times he would be left confused and hurt from their conversations. This was one conversation he was determined not to be hurt by.

“Anne…” he raised his eyebrows slowly, hoping she would understand where he was going. “I’ve been thinking about the future.  _ Our _ future…”

“Gil...you don’t mean it.” she tried to pull out of his hold and he let her. “We wouldn’t be happy, we’d just argue. You’ll want someone who will stay and make a nice little home for you. And that’s not me.”

She started to walk away, her vision grew blurry from tears, but he ran after her, catching her hand to make her turn to face him. “Do you really think that’s what I’d want?”

She shrugged, “It’s what everyone expects.”

“You should know better than anyone that I don’t care what people think. I would never ask you to give up your dream, not for anything.”

“You say that now but what about years down the line? Say we’re married, we have kids. You wouldn’t expect me to stay home for them?”

“I want you as my equal, my partner in life.” he said, his eyes pleading with her. “We’ll figure it out,  _ together. _ I’m not saying there won’t be times we disagree, but we always work it out.”

He cupped her cheek, and she didn’t pull away. “I’ve been in love with you since that day you broke your slate over my head.” 

She laughed a little at that, tears really beginning to fall from her eyes. But what really made her mind up was seeing how Gilbert’s eyes were also beginning to sparkle from tears. He meant it. Every single word.

“I’ve known for a long time you’re not the type to follow archaic rules just because people tell you that’s how you’re supposed to act. I could go to any city in the country and find a girl who’ll be a pretty little housewife.” he shook his head, and she reached up, putting her hand over his that was holding her cheek, leaning into his touch. “But there would never be another you. There would never be anyone for me but you. It’s always been you Anne.”

“You don’t think I’m too...redheaded and homely?”

“I could never.”

She blinked away the tears, “Gilbert Blythe.” She took a deep breath and he was once again left confused. His eyes roamed her face for any sign of her about to reject him, but she was unreadable.

“You are without a doubt, the most infuriating boy I have ever met. You make me so angry sometimes. But…”

“But?” his eyebrows raised and his eyes crinkled, a tone of mirth in his voice.

“You’re everything I dreamed of. You want to be equals, you’ll let me argue my opinion, you’re too nice to me even when I don’t deserve it. I just wished I’d admitted it sooner.”

“Does this mean…?”

“I want to figure it out with you. As equals in life, in love.”

He wrapped his arms around her middle, lifting her in the air as he spun around in joy. For at long, long last, they belonged to each other. When he put her down, she laughed and reached up on her tiptoes, tangling her hands in his curls as she kissed him underneath the willows on Lover’s Lane. 


End file.
